<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sofía la Sabía: Un palacio azul y un amuleto verde by MeLuna_laBruja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737707">Sofía la Sabía: Un palacio azul y un amuleto verde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLuna_laBruja/pseuds/MeLuna_laBruja'>MeLuna_laBruja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sofía la Sabía [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cedfia Friends, F/M, Immersion in magic, Magic Theory, Mentor Cedric, apprentice au, noble society</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLuna_laBruja/pseuds/MeLuna_laBruja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primer arco de la serie de Sofía la Sabía.</p><p> </p><p>Sofía no entra al palacio como una princesa, con el matrimonio de su madre y su nuevo lugar en la familia real la pequeña Sofía consigue un título nobiliario no tan impresionante y mucha presión de parte de la buena sociedad. </p><p> </p><p>En medio de todo lo que parece ir mal Sofía encuentra una mano amiga en el Hechicero real, Cedric el sensacional. La magia se vuelve un escudo frente a su nueva realidad a la vez que su curiosidad la impulsa para alcanzar una mejor comprensión del mundo que la rodea. </p><p>Al final Sofía deberá plantarse firme y decidir sobre su propio camino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric the Sorcerer &amp; Sofia the First, Miranda of Enchancia/Roland II of Enchancia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sofía la Sabía [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sofía la Sabía: Un palacio azul y un amuleto verde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un AU donde Sofía escoge un camino diferente.</p><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Sofía the First no me pertenece, sólo me estoy divirtiendo con ella y su universo.</p><p>Bueno, creo que mi justificación esta en que siento que Sofía tiene un potencial increíble y al mismo tiempo que la magia parece un tanto opaca, así que me decidí a probar suerte y escribir esto. </p><p>Espero que alguien lo disfrute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy es El día. Todo lo que Sofía puede hacer es sonreírle a Miranda y tirar suavemente de su delantal. No le gusta lo que está pasando, la asusta. Afuera de las puertas del taller de su padre hay cuatro caballeros nobles, el escudo en sus pecheras y la cinta celeste indica que son parte de la guardia real, cada vez que los mira uno se gira hacia ella mientras el resto se mantienen absolutamente quietos, atentos y fieros mientras buscan cualquier amenaza, lucen como soldados de juguete encantados, tan limpios y perfectos como si recién los hubiesen pintado y ensamblado, sus rostros de perfil tienen la dureza de la madera apenas trabajada. Sofía los encuentra aterradores, sabe están en su hogar para llevarse a su madre, sabe que durante tres días se quedará con la abuela que vive un poco más abajo en el pueblo, casi demasiado cerca de la orilla del río, y sabe que su madre volverá por ella luego de la boda; sin embargo, saber no es lo mismo que confiar y Sofía se siente horrible por no creer en su madre.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda termina de cerrar el taller, ve cada uno de sus gestos, con cuidado, siente que necesita grabar la imagen de su madre. El pequeño pecho de Sofía se acelera, corazón y pulmones quieren correr, es difícil seguir mirando, todo parce ir demasiado rápido “¿Así se sintió Alicia al caer por la madriguera del Conejo Blanco?” Sofía Quiere gritarle a su madre que no se vaya, pero sabe que es inocente, “Son los caballeros, ellos se la están llevando”.  Desea que los caballeros desaparezcan, puff, por arte de magia. Esa es la respuesta, claro, la magia sirve para salvarnos y tal vez, piensa, si lo desea con suficiente fuerza no necesite ni una estrella fugaz ni un hada madrina. Entonces una niñita de 8 años, quizá algo mayor para creer que el mundo es tan simple, cierra los ojos y grita dentro de su cabeza: “Que todo siga igual. Que todo siga igual. Quédate. Quédate. Mamá, quédate. Mamá, por favor, quédate.” Y Sofía se imagina que así es, los caballeros se van. Ella y Miranda comienzan a preparar la cena, una tarta de pastor y algo de sopa verde, la niña le muestra su madre que ya puede extender la masa de manera uniforme, con cuidado usa un cuchillo y corta las papas en cubos y las zanahorias en rodajas, juntas ponen la olla de sopa a fuego, el olor es agradable, pero cuando va probar la sopa todo se desvanece.</p><p> </p><p>Al final, Sofía se calla y sonríe con los labios temblorosos, se despide con falso entusiasmo del carruaje desde donde se asoma Miranda. Lo sigue con la vista hasta que ya no lo ve más y toma la mano de la anciana. La mujer charla felizmente sobre lo buena reina que será su madre y le pregunta que le gustaría comer. Sofía sabe que esa noche no podrá cenar “Cualquier cosa estará bien, abuela.” El estómago le duele como la vez que se cayó de un árbol y se golpeó el vientre, se muerde el labio, el dolor no se va.</p><p> </p><p>Pasa la primera noche y Sofía se despierta con pesadillas, el dolor sigue ahí. Se acaba el segundo día, el dolor es una sombra, mas la pequeña niña no puede irse a dormir, está cansada y siente un pinchón constante en la cabeza, cree que es porque no ha podido comer nada; la abuela no nota nada raro, Sofía insiste en sonreír (aunque no habla), revuelve su plato un poco y lleva las sobras a los cerdos, la ayuda al ir de compras y lavar ropa, Sofía es tan dulce y gentil como en el mejor de sus días. El tercer día la pequeña devuelve el estómago de tras de un árbol, solo iba a recoger agua al pozo, se asusta mucho, el vómito se ve extraño y no sabe cómo lo hace, no ha comido nada y se siente vacía, por la noche se sube a la cama mareada y está tan cansada que se duerme, al menos por un par de horas. Tiembla cuando llega el amanecer del cuarto día, el aire está cargado con demasiados “y si…” para respirar.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda llega antes del mediodía, sabía que tres días eran demasiado tiempo, pero ahora es consciente de ello. Encaja las uñas en su vestido mientras espera que el asistente la anuncie y abra la puerta, oficialmente aborrece el protocolo. Su hija luce feliz, tan feliz y asustada. Se abrazan hasta que saben que todo está bien, se hablan de tantas cosas con las manos y Miranda llora un poco, se ríe con fuerza y con la boca excesivamente abierta, al menos para una Reina, y sabe que su tutora lo sabrá, esa mujer siempre sabe todo lo que hace, “Bueno, Sofía bien vale cualquier regaño”.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando su madre vuelve lo hace con una caja de una madera clara con tallados finamente logrados, un obsequio. Lo abre en la cocina, incluso la cinta que lo ata es bellísima. Se trata un vestido en un rico color ultramar en el corsé que se degrada a bígaro a lo largo de la falda y mangas internas. Del dobladillo nacen bordados de campánulas violetas idénticas a los bordados en blanco al costado del corsé y a lo largo de las con sus mangas exteriores, como remate pequeñas perlas delinean en el escote, los puños y el dobladillo. Verlo extendido sobre la mesa de la cocina de la abuela se siente equivocado. Ropas tan bellas no parecen apropiadas para ella, claro le encanta la idea de ponérselo, pero solo hasta que de la media noche cuando se acabe el hechizo y pueda volver a casa, esto se siente más permanente.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda baña a su hija, usa cremas y ungüentos desconocidos para la niña, el olor de todo eso es casi demasiado y cree que volverá a vomitar. La Reina se demora un poco tratando de vestir a su hija, la ropa noble es bastante compleja y casi desea no haber rechazado a la doncella que le ayudaría, “pero ésta es la última vez que puedo vestir y peinar a mi hija, ¿Cómo podría entregarle eso a cualquiera? Ni siquiera la vestiré en el día de su boda” Miranda piensa en su princesita dentro de un palacio demasiado grande, quiere apretar su mano contra su corazón y pedirle que se calme, sabe lo fríos que pueden ser el oro y la plata, ambas necesitarán templarse. La nueva Reina respira profundamente y mientras peina los rizos castaños alcanza el valor para hablar.</p><p> </p><p>–Sabes que me he casado, ¿verdad, Sofía? –la voz de Miranda se tambalea.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, Mamá. Ahora estas al lado de su majestad, es su deber cuidarse el uno al otro como una familia –Sofía duda un poco antes de continuar– Mamá ¿Ahora el Rey es mi padre?</p><p> </p><p>–De algún modo… sí, es tu padre, pero eso, tu papá, el no deja de ser tu papá… – La reina siente que no llega a ningún punto “¿Cómo explicarle?” –quiero decir, esto no le quita nada, no te quita nada.</p><p> </p><p>Su hija le sonríe, había extrañado tanto la travesura de su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>–Después de que papá murió me dijiste que ni la muerte me lo podría quitar, que siempre sería mi papá.  Yo sé eso, que mi papá sigue siendo mi papá. Entonces, ahora tengo dos papás.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda considera que su hija tiene más potencial para ser reina que ella, nadie puede negar que posee esa dignidad única.</p><p> </p><p>–Sí, muy bien, Sofía. Mi niña lista. ¿Sabes? Cuando me casé con su majestad, el rey Ronald, me convertí en la reina consorte. Cariño, lo que quiero decir es que ahora somos parte de la familia real, pero no somos… mejor dicho, seguimos siendo nosotras y creo que eso es perfecto ¿no lo crees?</p><p> </p><p>–Me gusta ser Sofía, la hija de los mejores zapateros en todo el ducado, no me molesta seguir siendo yo.</p><p> </p><p>–Bien, sí, pues… Ya sabes cómo son los nobles, te acuerdas de esa dama que hacia grandes pedidos y ordenaba joyas y telas y… bueno, todos son un poco… Lo que intento decir es que seguirás siendo Sofía, mi hija y la hija de tú padre, pero también serás Sofía, la más joven de la familia real. Tu entrada al palacio se celebrará concediéndote el título de Baronesa, será algo muy corto, una ceremonia bonita para honrarte como miembro de la familia real, ensayaras, mandarán a hacer un vestido a medida, habrá un banquete donde todo será absolutamente delicioso y la música será preciosa.</p><p> </p><p>–Ya, ¿Y si me equivoco?</p><p> </p><p>–Qué más da, ya eres miembro de la familia real, digan lo que digan Sofía seguirá siendo mi Sofía, mi hija. Te prometo que no es tan malo como parece.</p><p> </p><p>–Bueno, al menos no suena tan aterrador como convertirse en princesa.</p><p> </p><p>–Y eso es la mitad de pavoroso que volverse Reina.</p><p> </p><p>Madre e hija se sonrieron. Miranda abrazo levemente a Sofía con cuidado de no dañar sus vestidos y continúo acomodando cuidadosamente el pelo castaño, ordenando los rizos detrás de un broche de plata con las mismas campánulas y perlas de su vestido.<br/>
–Los cambios asustan Sofía, incluso los buenos cambios. Sólo hay que aprender a hacerles frente –Miranda terminó el peinado de Sofía y beso su coronilla–  Estás preciosa. ¿Lista para subir al carruaje?<br/>
–Sí… y Mamá, sé que este es un buen cambio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si leyeron hasta este punto, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. </p><p>Me gustaría conocer sus comentarios.</p><p>Espero actualizar pronto (lo digo de verdad, ya tengo un esquema general y algunos borradores, pero el mundo es un caos y todo me arrastra).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>